This Biocomputing and Bioinformatics Core (BBC) will have four main functions: (1) to support all CCNE projects in biomarker analysis and database mining;(2) to process, analyze, and interpret nanoparticle imaging data of both cancer cells and tissue specimens;(3) to develop a high-speed biocomputing infrastructure for information processing, management, and data sharing within the CCNE;and (4) to interface with the NCI Cancer Biomedical Informatics Grid (CaBIG), and to share data and tools with other CCNE centers and with the broader scientific community. This Core builds on the biocomputing strengths in the joint Emory/Georgia Tech Department of Biomedical Engineering, especially the translational cancer bioinformatics and bioimaging facilities of the Medical Informatics and Bioimaging Lab (MIB Lab) under the direction of Dr. M. Wang.